Midnight Show
by LyricalSin
Summary: Kaien is an Olympic runner who has the hots for his personal trainer, Grimmjow...But the blue haired man is straight, right? Two-Shot, Grimm-Kaien for Holly.
1. Chapter 1

***Alright Holly, this one's for you. It's set up to be a two-shot because I didn't have time to finish the second part before New Year's. Not to worry though, part two will be out soon!

**Bleach belongs to Kubo, and I do not profit...

_Midnight Show_

Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched the sweat roll down Kaien's chest, equally thanking and cursing him for removing his shirt after his 10th lap. He had pulled him off the track early and started him on weights, getting a closer look at those deliciously toned muscles working under lightly tanned, blemish free skin. The kid really was too attractive for his own good, and Grimmjow often caught many of the gym goers shamelessly ogling the dark haired beauty. If he wanted to make a move, he needed to do it before one of them decided to grow a pair.

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV(page break)**

Kaien sighed as he dropped his bright green duffel bag on the floor of his one bedroom condo and headed directly for the bathroom. A shower was definitely at the top of his list of priorities. Grimmjow, his oh so fuckable personal trainer, had put him through the ringer tonight. With countless laps around the track and a weight line up from hell, he really thought the big blue menace was trying to kill him.

"_All in the name of the game, kid. You wanna claim the gold again don't ya?" _An Olympic runner stuck in a silver and bronze rut for three years straight, Kaien hired Grimmjow as his personal trainer in the summer of 2009. Then, in the summer of 2010, just earlier this year, he claimed his first Olympic Gold medal. So, while the extra long hours and more physically taxing work-outs were beyond tiresome, he can't deny that they paid off.

Which was why he still put up with Grimmjow and the torture he calls the Jagerjaques program of hell. Well that, and the fact that the blue haired demigod gives him something nice to look at while he's working his ass off.

Kaien stepped under the comforting hot spray of the shower head, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Grimmjow earlier that day.

"_You're actually giving me time off?"_

"_Yeah, I'm not big on the whole New Years thing myself, but I remember what ya looked like last year after stayin' out all night an' tryin' ta come in the next day for training. Zombies ain't very fast kid. So consider this my New Years gift to you, but plan on working extra hard when ya come back on the third."_

Three days off. He could have kissed Grimmjow for being so understanding, but that might have resulted in a black eye, and him being down one personal trainer. Over the year and a half that they had been working together, Kaien had seen the beautiful, busty women that the blue haired Adonis surrounded himself with and decided to safely assume that the man was straight. Attributing the 'lingering' looks to making sure he wasn't slacking off.

And while convincing himself that the man was off limits sounded great in theory, his traitorous body often found the worst times to disagree. Like tonight when Grimmjow had shown him how to do reps on one of the new weight machines. Oh how many nasty thoughts he had to endure to will away his stirring erection. But the image was well worth the mental torture. Much to Kaien's disappointment, Grimmjow hadn't broken a sweat, but those large muscles moving fluidly under perfectly tanned skin, and God, those cerulean eyes locked on him to make sure he was paying attention, were enough to give him masturbation material for years.

Just the thought had the dark haired male hard and leaking. He pressed his forehead to the cool tiles of the shower wall and lathered his hands with his woodland scented body wash. He gasped when one slick hand cupped his tightening balls, and moaned when the other grasped his shaft, the slow, languid strokes encouraging his dirty 'forbidden' thoughts of one blue headed trainer.

_Teeth latching onto the other mans neck, he nibbled and sucked the selected area, while Grimmjow's hands roamed lower and lower on his body. He was straddling Grimmjow on that wonderful new machine, their clothed erections pressed tightly together. Ceasing his abuse on the blunette's neck, he pulled back and rose up just enough to claim the other's lips in a heated tongue battle. He moaned when Grimmjow thrust his hips up, the hard bulge pressing harder against him._

"God, Grimmjow..." His hand gripped tighter and the strokes became faster, the pleasure building to the point where he could no longer tease himself.

_They were still on the machine, but now Kaien was facing away from Grimmjow, his back pressed to the trainer's chest, and his legs spread up and over the other's knees. Strong calloused fingers slipped under the waistband of his gym shorts, while a hard bulge ground repeatedly into his backside. He cried out as those fingers wrapped around his sensitive member, slicking the precum over the head and down the shaft before pumping in a viciously fast rhythm. Close to climax, he was panting hard when he felt the breath in his ear, a rough voice sending tremors through his body, "That's it...Come for me kid."_

"Ah-aha..." Thick streams of white were milked onto the shower wall, as Kaien's trembling body fell from it's high. He laughed at himself, even in his fantasy world Grimmjow called him 'kid.' The nickname had irritated him at first, they were only 5 years apart, but eventually he had come to identify that name only to Grimmjow, and somewhere in his screwed up mind it started to turn him on.

He rinsed one last time before turning off the cooling water and stepping out. The phone rang, but he was in no hurry to get it. They'd leave a message. He grabbed a black towel off the rack and began drying himself as the machine picked up...

"_You've reached Shiba Kaien, I'm not in but if ya leave a message I'll get back with ya soon."_ The obnoxious beep sounded, followed by the smooth baritone voice of his first love.

"Kaien, it's Ichigo, pick up the phone...I know you're home."

He headed to the living room, towel wrapped around his waist and about to answer when another voice came over the speaker...

"Ya know though, it's alrigh' with me if ya don' wanna. Jus' means I get Ichi all ta myself."

"Shut-up Shiro. Seriously Kaien, pick up."

He sighed and lifted the receiver, _'can't let Shirosaki get what he wants all the time.'_

"Sorry Ichi, I was gettin' out of the shower...Still naked if ya wanna come join me."

"Ha fucking ha, don't you start too. Anyway, we're going out tonight and you're coming with us, so get ready."

"And where exactly is the asshole trying to drag you this time?"

He heard a loud 'Oi!' in the background before Ichigo answered, "Tonic, ya remember that club we went to on 9th street."

"Yep, I'll be ready in fifteen."

"Good we'll be by to pick you up then."

Kaien hung up, cursing Shirosaki with every fiber of his being. He was absolutely exhausted from his work out, but no way in hell was he leaving Ichigo to face that monster alone. Shirosaki is Ichigo's cousin, and has been trying to get into the orange haired mans pants since they hit puberty. Even when he and Ichi dated in high school, the white haired menace never gave up.

He pulled on a dark pair of slim fitting jeans, a tight black and white graphic tee, and his favorite black converse, then glanced at his tired form in the mirror._ 'This is gonna be a long night.'_

Maybe just this once, he'd cheat his diet and splurge on a bit of caffeine. Lord knows he'd need it for whatever Shirosaki had in store for them.

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

Grimmjow scanned the sweaty bodies on the dance floor, looking for the lucky male who'd help him temporarily forget about his little charge. It wasn't like him to resist when he wanted something, but the job of a personal trainer to a gold medal Olympian paid quite well. He didn't want to screw it up by coming on to the kid and distracting him from his training. That's also why he thought the kid was resisting him. That had to be the reason Kaien had resisted his charm for so long...right?

He knew the kid was gay, hell he caught him openly staring at his body more than once. But anytime Grimmjow would call him on it, he blatantly denied the obvious facts and said that he simply envied and admired the older male's physique.

The things he insinuated when they spoke and the small lingering touches made his attraction to the runner clear enough. And the way he spoke of him made it obvious to those he was close to as well. Even his touchy-feely, way to involved in his business, sisters came to check out the male who had their cocky and rash brother second guessing himself. Within five minutes, the kid had disappeared and he couldn't really blame him. He'd have gladly ran and hid from the shrieking banshees too, if that had been a possibility for him. Nel and Hali could scare away even the bravest of men.

His train of thought was broken when his eyes landed on an orange haired male dancing alone near the center of the dance floor. Though it wasn't the bright hair color that caught his attention. The guy looked just like Kaien! The kid had brother's, but he'd already met them all...A cousin maybe? In any case, this could be just what he'd been looking for. Maybe this guy could satisfy his desire for the little runner.

Just as he started in the direction of the attractive orange head, an alabaster hand settled on his shoulder, and an echo-like voice spoke up, "He's taken."

"Who the fuck'er you?"

"Tensa Shirosaki, and that," he pointed to the male Grimmjow had been headed toward, "is mine."

Grimmjow crossed his arms and glared down at the slightly shorter man, "Oh, an' what's that gotta do with me?"

The other laughed, a creepy sound that nearly had shivers running down his spine, "Absolutely nothin' and that's my point. Don't go feelin' too put out though, I know he's pretty but there's another one that looks just like 'im over there..." He pointed to a spot about twenty feet away from the carrot top and Grimmjow nearly dropped his drink, what the fuck was Kaien doin' here? And dancing _like that_ with a man that's not him?

_'Oh, fuck no!'_


	2. Chapter 2

***So yes, for those of you familiar with this song, it is about murder...Well, I am taking it out of context (the Killers trilogy) and making it about sex. Any complaints? Actually no, I don't want to hear them...That's the beauty of being LyricalSin.

**Kubo owns _Bleach_ and the Killers own _Midnight Show_

_Midnight Show (part II)_

Grimmjow stomped in Kaien's direction, ignoring the chuckling albino he'd left behind. By the time he had reached them, the dark headed male's back was to him, but the grabby blonde he was dancing with got a good enough look and backed away slowly, hands in the air.

"Sorry man, didn't know he was taken."

Confused, Kaien quit dancing and was about to question the odd behavior of his partner when two muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, a very familiar voice making him freeze in shock, "Now ya do, so beat it blondie." The much smaller male didn't need to be told twice, scampering away like wolves were chasing him.

"Grimmjow?" Kaien still hadn't pulled away, so Grimmjow kept his hold on the runner.

"If I had known that ya still had this much energy left, we could've put it to better use earlier."

Normally, despite the innuendo laced in the wording, Kaien would automatically assume that Grimmjow was referring to more training, but those arms had yet to release him...

"I didn't have any. What you see before you is the glory of liquid energy."

Grimmjow chuckled, the vibrations sliding along Kaien's back, nearly making him moan. He definitely felt stirring below the belt when Grimmjow leaned down to speak in his ear, tone huskier than he'd ever heard from the man, "Strange men and caffeine all in one night. I suppose next you are gonna tell me you've had alcohol too..."

"Just one. To loosen me up a bit."

"And are you loosened, Kaien?"

Dear God. Just what was Grimmjow trying to do to him? Was this for real, or was the older man just fucking with him? He's straight, right?

Afraid it would end the fantasy, but having to know the truth, Kaien spun in Grimmjow's hold to face the older man...Who still hadn't released him.

"Grimmjow, are you gay?"

He blinked at the kid a few times before nearly losing himself in laughter. Honestly, was this kid serious? How could he mistake his intentions...Especially now of all times? Although, it would explain a lot if the kid thought up until now he was straight.

"What possible reason, after a year of obvious sexual tension, would make you think I'm straight?"

"Those two women that come to see you at the gym are always all over you..."

Grimmjow thought for a second. The only people who come see him on the job are...'_ah, Nel and Hali_.'

"The annoying, big breasted, banshees?"

Kaien nodded.

Grimmjow chuckled, "They answer to Neliel and Halibel Jagerjaques."

The look on the brunette's face was priceless, "Jager..."

Grimmjow leaned down until his face was centimeters away from Kaiens, "Idiot," and kissed him full on, tongue, teeth and nails, each man losing himself in the other. When they finally pulled apart, Kaien was panting hard and leaning into Grimmjow for support.

"See, a few misguided decisions like caffeine and alcohol, and you get winded from a tiny kiss. Seriously kid, how much of our work are ya tryin' to undo?"

Kaien smirked and decided to return the light hearted jest, "First of all, ya stiff, that was no tiny kiss, and second, I am entitled to a little indulgence on a rare occasion."

"Shit...I say a few days off just this afternoon and it's already gone to your head. Guess now I gotta teach ya not to abuse my kindness."

Kaien took a step back, crossing his arms, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Grimmjow leaned forward and smirked, "I think we'll start by working off that alcohol and yer liquid energy."

**VvvvvvvvvvvvV**

Grimmjow couldn't remember exactly how they made it to the car, he just knew that they were there, lip-locked and molesting each other on the side of his black convertible Mustang Cobra. Kaien was leaning back on the vehicle, one muscular leg wrapped securely around Grimmjow's waist, the other raising off the ground slightly with every dry thrust the taller man made.

Becoming impatient, Kaien untangled his tongue from Grimmjow's and pulled back just enough to whisper, "Get in the car."

The blunette smirked and hit the unlock button on his key chain remote, reaching around Kaien for the handle, "After you."

Kaien laughed as Grimmjow opened the passenger side door and gestured him inside, "Such a gentlemen."

"That how you want me, kid? Gentle?"

Kaien leaned up to lick the shell of Grimmjow's ear, "Nah coach, I think I prefer you fast and hard." The hot and dirty words froze Grimmjow in place until he heard the car door shut. 'Coach' was definitely new, and it turned him the fuck on.

Originally, he had wanted to take his time with Kaien and enjoy the night to the fullest, but with the way he darted around the car and dove into the driver's seat, he wasn't sure he had it in him to hold out. '_Just gotta hold out a little longer,' _His gaze drifted to the brunette in the passenger seat as he turned the key in the ignition, _'It'll be worth it.'_

The radio was loud, but not deafening, and Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at the song that came over the speakers.

"_I know what you want,_

_I wanna take you to a _

_Midnight show tonight._

_If you can keep a secret,_

_I got a blanket in the _

_back seat on my mind,_

_And a little place that _

_Sits beneath the sky..."_

"If ya wanna take a left here, my place is close."

"No, kid. I already got a plan." _'Strangely enough, it involves the blanket in the backseat, a little show for you and I, and when it's all worked out, you'll be mine.'_

Kaien leaned over and placed his lips over Grimmjow's ear, hand ghosting up his thigh, "Well, where ever it is, I suggest you drive faster."

_"...She turned her face to speak,_

_But no one heard her cry,_

_Drive faster Booooyyy!_

_Drive faster Booooyyy..!"_

Grimmjow groaned as that hand found purchase on the bulge between his legs, alternating between light and hard squeezes. Thankfully, the club they came from was at the edge of the city and with the blunettes driving it wouldn't take them long to reach their destination. The only thing Grimmjow had to do now was try to stay on the road, which given the current situation, was much harder than it seemed. He nearly caved and pulled over when the other hand began working on his belt buckle, the kid's intention clear.

"Yer makin' this hard, kid."

Since that mouth never quit molesting his ear, the answer was easily heard despite the tone being low and husky, "I told you to drive faster. Want me to stop?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Not a chance in hell," and ground his hips up into the brunettes hold, causing his foot to press harder on the accelerator.

_"...I know there's a hope,_

_There's too many people _

_Trying to help me cope._

_You got a real short skirt,_

_I wanna look up,_

_Look up, look up..."_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

Kaien couldn't believe his luck. Finally after a year of pining for this man, not to mention all the angst that came with the thought that he was straight, he had his chance. He remembered the depression he felt when those women, which he only now knew to be sisters, came to visit Grimmjow. He spent nearly an entire week with Ichigo and by default, Shiro, after that incident, trying to forget about his mad crush and developing feelings for the trainer. After playing sick and not seeing Grimmjow all week, the first thing he thought when he saw the man again was what he'd look like with all his clothes off.

The man occupying his thoughts and hands moaned as he finally got the pants undone and released the impressive organ. Good God Grimmjow was huge! Just the sight of it made his mouth water.

_"...We were just in time,_

_Let me take a little more_

_Off your mind..."_

They had just about reached their destination as Kaien gripped his bare member. It took effort to not let his eyes roll back in pleasure as the kid began to pump, hand sliding up and down his shaft, squeezing his large mushroom tip with every stroke... _'Just a little further.'_

_"...There's somethin' in my head,_

_Somewhere in the back said_

_We were just a good thing,_

_We were such a good thing,_

_Make it go away without a word,_

_But promise me you'll stay,_

_And face these things I've heard,_

_Make it go awaaay!_

_Drive faster Booooyyy!_

_Oh no..!"_

About twenty feet from the desired spot, Grimmjow slowed and eased the car off the road. Kaien hadn't even noticed that they had been driving on grass and in between trees until the car stopped and he looked around.

"Grimmjow, where-" He was silenced with a fierce kiss and a large hand descending on his still clothed erection. His confusion only grew when Grimmjow hit the button to retract the convertible top.

"Um, isn't it a little chilly for-"

"There's a blanket in the backseat." Understanding immediately, Kaien quickly jumped in the back, sparing a look around and realizing that they were completely isolated, trees scattered around them. By chance he looked up, and that is where his visual inspection was halted. The navy expanse of sky was endless and littered with thousands of sparkling stars. The vision stole his breath and he couldn't look away.

Grimmjow turned in his seat, watching the brunette admire his favorite view, "Like it?"

Awareness returning, Kaien looked back to Grimmjow, "It's amazing."

Grimmjow looked at him for a bit longer, not really moving or saying anything and Kaien began to worry. Was he having second thoughts?

Finally, Grimmjow spoke, "Ya know what you are getting yourself into kid?"

Kaien tried hard not to sound nervous, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be taking this lightly. After tonight, you better plan on staying because I don't plan on letting you get away from me."

Well, that definitely wasn't what he had been expecting...

_"...A crashing tide can't _

_Hide a guilty girl,_

_With jealous hearts that start_

_With gloss and curls..."_

At his confused stare, Grimmjow continued, "All dolled up and dry humping a stranger on the dance floor...It's obvious that, like me, you came out tonight hoping to relieve some sexual tension. But we aren't strangers kid."

"What exactly are you saying?" Sure the accusation was true, but he didn't want it to be a one night stand if it was with Grimmjow.

"I'm sayin' that you are different. Once I fuck you, yer mine. That means no one else can touch you. No friends with benefits, no encouraging hot men at the bar, and definitely no more grinding strangers on the dance floor." Grimmjow didn't do much to cover the obvious jealousy he felt that night.

Kaien smiled, for some reason those words made Grimmjow even hotter. "Ah, a possessive one eh?"

Finally Grimmjow advanced on the brunette in the back, pushing the kid into the leather as he climbed over him, "That gonna be a problem?"

Kaien was breathless as he felt the still hard erection grind into his thigh, "Nope, I'm all yours..."

_"...I took my baby's breath_

_Beneath the chandelier,_

_Of stars and atmosphere,_

_And watch her disappear,_

_Into the midnight shooooooww..!"_

With all the pent up tension and foreplay before hand, neither one of them would last very long. Kaien was too impatient to let Grimmjow prepare him, and as soon as his pants were off he impaled himself on the blunette's precum slicked erection, moaning in pleasured pain at the long awaited sensation.

Grimmjow lost all coherent thought as the tight heat surrounded and squeezed him mercilessly. He started thrusting up immediately, completely lost in the sensation as the kid came down to meet him, each instinctual movement timed with perfect accuracy.

_"...Faster! Faster! Faster!_

_Faster! Faster! Faster..!"_

As they moved together, every thrust and fall became faster than the last. The heat was sweltering despite the cool air, and their long awaited carnal needs finally being fulfilled fueled rough and hard movements.

_"...Oh no, no, no, no, no, no,_

_No, no, no, no, no, no..!"_

As their pleasure began to peak, Kaien tried slowing down, _'I can't come so soon.'_

Grimmjow felt him tense, and knew the kid was close. He smirked and forced them to speed up again, gripping Kaien's hips and forcing him down to accommodate the faster pace.

"No Grimm, I'm gonna-"

"It's alright Kaien. Come for me. We got all night an' I plan on fuckin' ya over and over." With those words he reached between them and harshly squeezed the neglected member, forcing his lover over the edge instantly.

Kaien screamed into the midnight sky as he rode out his orgasm, his powerful lower muscles clenching around his blue haired trainer, forcing him into bliss as well.

_"...If you can keep a secret,_

_Well baby I can keep it,_

_I can keep a secret..."_

In post orgasmic bliss they stared up at the sky, Grimmjow sitting up with back against the side of the car, one leg bent on the seat and the other on the floor. Kaien sat comfortably between his legs, back of the brunette head resting on his muscular chest, blanket covering them both.

"Like my secret hideout?"

Kaien snorted, "Secret hideout?"

"Yep my secret, I come here all the time to think and enjoy the midnight show. You are the first person I've brought with."

God that's cheesy, and he loved it, "Yes, I like your secret hideout."

"Hey Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna know my secret?"

"What's that?"

"I've wanted you ever since you first yelled at me to get off my lazy ass and actually work for my dream."

_"...Well you can keep a secret,_

_I can keep a secret."_

"Hey kid..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I've wanted you ever since you punched me in the face for telling you to get off your lazy ass and work for your dream."

***And that whole scene happened in the five minutes it took the song to play out...*snorts and tries not to laugh* Ok, so not really but use your imagination ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
